Nurse Visit(AC AU, yaoi)
by AJBwasntHere
Summary: Altair has to get his lip stiched up when his scar reopens after taking a basketball to the face. He gets a more then pleasant surprise when it's Kadar Al'Sayf that's 'taking care' of him. rated M for lemon/smut. AU series where YOU!, the reader, decide the parings!
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I listen to Bon Jovi for three hours strait. GOD DAMN THEIR TALENT! Inspired from why to much Bon Jovi, Aerosmith and Altair's scar. *starts singing bed of roses*

* * *

Altair sat outside the nurses office with a ice-back on his lip. His the scar on his lip opened when he toke a basketball to the face, soaking his blue and white jersey with crimson stains that would eventually fade to brown if he didn't wash it right after he got home. He groaned aloud. Once Al Mualim saw him washing his jersey he'd made him do a few loads. He loved his grand father but seriously, he needed to lay off the chores. He was a high school senior and basketball captain, not a house maid.  
Shaun strode out of the office, two of his fingers in a bandage.

"What happened to you?" Altair asked.  
"That idiot cousin of yours, Desmond, was playing with the stable gun and I paid the price." the Brit groaned, walking to the front door. Altair rolled his eyes. 'nobody better for messing things up' Altair thought. A few moments later a smaller boy, a junior probably, stuck his head through the door frame. Altair thought he looked oddly familiar. He remembered and cursed himself for forgetting so easily.  
"You can come in, Altair." Kadar chirped, slipping back into the nurses office. Altair rose, following the younger Al'Sayf. He looked around the white room, looking for the nurse. She was no where to be seen.  
"Where's Mrs. Kenway?" Altair asked. Kadar glanced over his shoulder at the athlete then back to...whatever he was doing.  
"You mean Ziio? She's sick today. I'm taking the students." Kadar explained. Whatever it was, he was concentrated at it. "Sit on the bed." he instructed. Altair did so, his legs dangling slightly.  
"Why?" Altair asked, slightly worried, but only slightly. He knew that Kadar wasn't a total novice to the medical world. He toke care of his brother when he lost his arm, changing the dressing and cleaning it out. Still, was the school so tight on budget that they had to ask students to stand in for teachers? Kadar came over with a metal bowl with water, some cotton wool and...A needle with stitching thread. Altair gulped. He hated getting stitches. He placed the bowl and cotton wool on a side table, taking the needle in hand and threading it.  
"one, the school knows I have a little medical knowledge. Two, I'm in work experience year so I'm not exactly missing a lot, And three, if I wasn't here there would be no one to put Desmond's victim's back together." Kadar explained, not missing a beat. Altair agreed with the last point. Desmond was a walking disaster.

Kadar held Altair's head in place, bringing the needle close to his mouth as if to think where to break the skin. Altair pulled away and unwillingly whined. Kadar frowned disapprovingly.

"I'll give you a present if you be a big boy." Kadar mocked, earning a cold glare from Altair. "There." he sighed. Altair wondered what he meant until he felt a tug on his bottom lip. 'He already got it in?!" Altair mentally shrieked. Kadar was good. A few more quick tugs and Altair's bottom lip was fixed up. "Let me prep the needle again and we'll get the top lip done." he chirped, back to his happy self. Altair leaned to the side to see what he meant by 'prep'. Kadar toke the needle and dropped it into a bison of boiling water. 'That's how he did it.'  
"How did you think to do that?" Altair asked. Kadar's head twirling around almost instantly.  
"What?" he asked. Altair motioned to the bison. Kadar shrugged "Common sense I guess".  
A knock on the door got Kadar's attention. He trotted over to it. Altair kept his eyes on the boy. He liked how his hips naturally swayed but soon pushed those thoughts out of his mind. 'This is Kadar! Malik, your boyfriend's, little brother! Get a fucking grip Altair!' he yelled at himself mentally.

Kadar toke a box from a delivery man, placed it on one of the tables and closed the door, locking it. Altair raised an eye-brow at this motion. Kadar is just used to locking doors, he remembered Malik say. Kadar returned with the needle and began work on the upper lip. He seemed much more focused, leaning it closer to keep his eyes on the needle. Altair could feel the younger's breath, calm and steady. Altair kept his eyes on his lips, lightly perced together in concentration. He wondered is they were as soft as they looked. It didn't help when the needle tugged at his own. As Kadar finished up the stitch and place the needle in the metal bowl with bloody stained water and cotton wool, he gave into the temptation. Pulling the boy close and smashing his stitched lips with the younger, a hand behind his head to keep him from moving.  
It toke a while for Kadar to realize what the hell was going on but once he did, he didn't fight back. He kissed back, one hand going behind Altair's neck and the other sitting over his shoulder. The duo pulled apart, panting lightly, cheeks a flush.

"I...I don't..." Altair wanted to explain that he didn't know what had come over him but the words would not pass his lips. Kadar placed a finger over the older's lips.  
"Malik doesn't need to know, and if he finds out, we blame the drugs." Kadar said, completely straight face. Altair didn't care that he was cheating on his boyfriend, with his brother no less. He wanted Kadar, and he was pretty sure Kadar wanted him too.

Their lips came back together, first gentily because of Altair's injury, then passionate and rough. Kadar pushed Altair back on the medical bed, Altair's back pressing against the cool concrete. Kadar sat in the older's lap, leg's either side of him. Altair fiddled with the button's of Kadar's blue and black checkered shirt, pulling it off him and disgarding it on the floor. He was momentarily disgusted when he seen the under vest, blocking him from that glorious tanned skin but didn't stop him from ripping both Kadar and his own off.

Altair placed kisses and love bites down the boy's neck and chest, coming to one of his nipples. Altair toke the digit into his mouth, running the tongue in circles around it and rolling it lightly between his teeth. Kadar gasped lightly, then pressed his lips together to smother his moan. Altair loved the way he made that sound. He left a trail of kisses across the younger's chest as he moved to the neglected nipple, pinching, rolling and teasing the other with his hand. Altair could feel his member already hard through his basketball shorts, he could only imagine how Kadar was in those skinny jeans.

Kadar pulled at the hem of Altair's pants, releasing his member. Kadar went wide eyed at the size as Altair struggled with Kadar's double belt buckle.  
"Malik's a lucky guy." Kadar commented, pulling his sight to Altair's hands. He batted them away and undid the pesky belt buckle. Altair laid Kadar down on the bed, pulling his pants low enough to reveal Kadar's shaft and sweet ass. Another urge came over Altair.  
"Hold your legs's like this." Altair ordered, pushing up Kadar's legs until his ass was totally exposed. Kadar held them up with his hands without question. A sharp gasp left Kadar as Altair teased his entrance with his tongue, gripping the cheeks unmercifully. Kadar released one of his legs to suffocate his moans with his hand. Altair didn't mind, his shoulder kept the leg high enough.  
"S-stop!" Kadar pushed the older from him, panting.  
"Why deny yourself release?" Altair asked. Kadar steadied his breathing.  
"It'll feel better later." he smirked. Altair returned the gesture.  
"Are you ready?" Altair asked, leaning forward slightly. Kadar put a hand on the older's chest.  
"Not yet. First," he pushed the older, making his have to put his arms back for support. "I'm gonna get you nice and wet." Kadar purred, dipping his head down and taking Altair's shaft into his mouth. Altair bite his lip on the side away from the stitches to silence his cries of pleasure as the younger sucked his cock lightly, then harder, his breathing becoming quick.

Altair pushed the younger from his crouch, panting and blushing, embarrassed at how fast he neared his edge. Kadar didn't care. The Al'Sayf led Altair back into their previous position. Altair angled himself with the younger, pushing in slowly. Kadar bit his lip, hard, but it seemed to be out of pleasure and not pain.

Soon Altair was completely in Kadar. He looked at Kadar for a response. Kadar nodded and told him to move. Altair pulled out half way and pushed back in slowly. Still no signs of discomfort. He pulled out almost completely and thrusted back in. Altair gradually got faster as the movements got easier.

Altair angled his thrusts, trying to find Kadar's sweet spot. One the third try Kadar angled his back and covered his mouth with his hand to cover up a moan. Altair smirked to himself, noting where he had hit and made sure to hit it again.

He rammed into the younger, who by now had his legs wrapped around Altair's hips and buried his face in the older's neck and shoulder. Altair's thrust were wild, the rythem they had gone. Kadar got tighter around Altair every time he hit his sweet spot.

Altair could feel his release on the raise. He began stroking Kadar's neglected cock, pumping it as close in time with the rough thrusts. Kadar bit down slightly on Altair's shoulder, cumming all over the other's hand. Altair followed shortly after, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out of the younger and lay beside him, the two just about fitting on the bed. Kadar lay until he got his breath back. He got off the bed, cleaned the cum off and out of himself and got dressed. He turned back to Altair to see he had followed suit.

Altair reached out and pulled the younger to him, one hand in his pocket and the other running through Kadar's(freaking adorable)messy sex hair as he kissed the younger. Kadar pushed back and place his finger on Altair's lips again.  
"Malik doesn't need to know." Kadar reminded him. Altair grinned devilishly and nodded.  
"Thanks for the present, nurse Al'Sayf." Altair teased, earning a playful punch from the other. Altair chuckled as he left the nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2, Desmond the trouble maker

Altair threw his head back, the sweat making his jearsey stick to his body. His eyes stuck to the clear blue skies but was soon blacked out.  
He jumped and the towel fell off his face and landed in his lap. He heard the familer laughs of his Italian cousins. He glared at the towel as if it was them.

"You are so jumpy cungino" Fedrico chuckled, the more immature of the duo still smothering laughs into a towel he had previously been using to wipe his face.  
"Hey!" the boys turned to the call, seeing the second youngest of their cousins motioning for them to follow into the changing rooms. The taned native disappeared afterwards.

Altair thought of his cousins as he walked to the changing rooms. Firstly, there was Federico, the eldest of them all by one mounth, soon followed by himself. Next was Ezio, then Desmond, then Claudiam then Ra...Raton...Altair burried his head in his palms while leaving the changing room. "Just call him Connor" Altiar mumbled under his voice. He could never remember his native name, and didn't bother to ask who called him Connor, but it worked.

Altair impatiently tapped his fingers on his geography books as he waited for the class to begin. A loud mumble of voices clashing circled him in the class, people talking about who knows what. He continued to mindlessly stare at nothing under his red hood.

He moaned out, black locks semi-matted to his head from the sweat. He pulled on the chains of the hand-cuffs that bound him to the bed, holding back his cries of plesure.

The older panted heavily, eyes glued to this beautiful creature beneath him. He continued to thrust wildly into the younger. Said boy arched his back in a final ecsisty ridden cry of pleasure.

"Altair!~"

"Altair!"

Malik pulled the hood off the day dreaming boy who blinked at the sudden introsion of light to his vision.  
"Mr. Ibn la- however you say your god damn name. Stop daydreaming!" Mr. E. Kenway, Connor's grand father yelled at the teen who's cheeks were a slight flush at the whole class staring at him. "This'll be on the test so pay attention!" the teacher yelled.  
"Y-yes sir..." Altair stuttered.  
"Are you okay?" Malik asked, sounding mildly concerned, once the teacher's attention went back to the lesson at hand. "Your face is a bit red". Altair pulled his hood back up.  
"I'm fine..." he answered quickily. Altair looked at the clock, no point taking down notes, he had missed half the class day dreaming. He decided to look over the chapter when he got home instead.

The rest of the class flew by quickily. The class threw their books into their bags or held as they bustled out of the classroom.  
"Man, it's hot today." Malik groened, pulling out of the neck of his grey jersey. Altair hum'ed in acknolegdment of the complaint as Malik pulled off the wool garmet and shook out his white under shirt to cool himself. Malik gave Altair a skepticle look as they walked. "Are you sure your okay, your still quiet red". Malik added, stuffing the jersey into his side bag. Altair sighed, he really didn't wanna put up with the rest of the school day.  
"Now that you mention it" Altair began, stepping off to the side from the bustling crowd, Malik following. "I'm not feeling the best, I'm gonna go home early." Malik nodded. He looked around, noticing how the halls were now empty, and kissed his boyfriend goodbye.  
"I'll say you got injured at practise" Malik called back, walking off to his next class.

Altair walked through the halls to a disabled emergency door, pushing it open and slipping out in a fluid movement. He sprinted off the school premises and simply walked down the road to his old, beat-up, silver Toyota. He came to a hault, spotting a person in the passenger seat with their feet on the dash. On closer inspection, it was just Desmond.

Altair walked up to the car window, spotting Desmond bopping his head to his head-phones. Altair couldn't help but smile at the younger.  
Desmond had been a trouble-maker since he was little. Not just the usual pushing kids on the play-ground or stealing a lollipop from the candy store. This boy was breaking into cars by tweelve! That was because his arms had gotton too big to fit through the mail slots of the houses of families on holiday, open the door from the inside, smash the alarm with a baseball bat and raid the whole house with the rest of his troublesome gang.

Everybody blamed it on trama from his mother dying when he was six. William was already had major anger issues and didn't help to have a trouble making son. With the stress and everything William eventually gave up when Desmond was about thirteen and killed himself.  
After variouse foster home hoping, Desmond had been in fifteen different homes in the space of six months. Family eventually heard of the events and Al Mualim toke it upon himself to finish raising Desmond and adopted him. Al Mualim's age was an issue but he was already taking care of Altair by then and he was Desmond's relative so he was allowed.

Desmond and Altair had become more like brothers instead of cousins, knowing everything about the other, so Altair wasn't very suprised to see him in his car. Well, His father's, Umar's, car to b percise. But he was also six-feet-under so he wasn't going to need it anytime soon. He tapped the window, startling Desmond, who smiled at him awkwardly. Altair shook his head dissapprovingly. He jogged around to the driver's side of the car and climbed in.

"Feet down." Altair ordered, closing the door once he got in. Desmond did as told. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Mr. Da Vinci's crafts class was getting boring so I ditched." he groened, pulling down his white hood and left his head-phones around his neck. "Wanna see a movie?" he chirped, smiling like an idiot.  
Altair was about to object, saying that he should pay attention in those classes. But he had ditched History with Mr. H. Kenway, Connor's father, so he couldn't go on about not ditching classes when he was just as much in the wrong.

"Buckle up." Altair sighed in defeat, pulling on his own belt then starting the car. They had a few hours till the end of school so there was 0 chance of Malik calling them. Desmond did as told.  
"I heard Kick-Ass two was good, wanna see that?" Desmond said, throwing his feet back onto the dashboard.  
"Sounds good." Altair replied, pulling off the curb and speeding down the road. "Desmond." He growled, getting the other's attention. "Feet. Down!"  
"Alright! Alright!" Desmond yelled back, pulling his feet off the dashboard again. He pulled his head-phones bak on, grumbling. Altair smiled to himself at the pouting teen.

* * *

**!Author's request!**

**Hello lovely people of !**

**Dew to my laziness, I need your!(yes, you!)help on deciding what ships I will cram into this lovely story. Can be Homo or Hetero.**

**Shipping already in use:  
Ziio/Haytham  
Maria/Giovanni  
Kadar/Altair/Malik**

**It DOES NOT have to be a popular ship. We can even put Rebecca with Leonardo if you want!**

**Leave ship you want to see in a review. Deadline is 17th of September 2013.**


	3. Chapter 3, Malik's Cake Kadar's Cream

"I mean, c'mon, everybody knows that how you ruin a good action movie! You'd think Hollywood would learn." Desmond groaned. Altair hummed in response. He couldn't care less, and if he could care less, he would. He phone rung, signalling a call. He flipped it out of his pocket as he and his cousin walked to the food court.

"Hello?" Altair spoke into the receiver.  
"Hey Altair." Malik's voice echoed down the phone. Desmond leaned over to speak into the receiver.  
"Pass the weed!" Desmond yelled into the receiver in a low voice. Altair punch the younger in the shoulder then put the phone back to his ear.  
"Kadar was wondering where Desmond was, now we know." Malik sighed.  
"Why did Kadar wanna know where Desmond was?"  
"They're in the same class." Malik said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh." Altair simply replied. He could nearly feel Malik's eyes roll through the phone.  
"Anyway," Malik begun, straching it out. The clatter of kitchen wear sounded down the phone, showing that Malik was cooking something. Altair throught it was probably his home ec. project. "Mr. Kenway gave us a test. You should come over and get the notes."  
"Mr. E. Kenway the English teacher or Mr. H. Kenway the History teacher?"  
"Both." Malik answered immediately. Altair groaned as he flopped into the seat at one of the food court tables. Desmond motioned towards a pizza place with the nod of his head and held up two fingers on one hand and one on the other. Altair pointed to the hand with two fingers, knowing that meant a gorgeous slice of delicious pepperoni, bacon and ham pizza. Desmond nodded and went to get the order.

"I hate when they put the tests together." Altair groaned. "just because they're father and son doesn't mean they have to do that."  
"I know. Not only have you gotta be acurate with your history but you have to be descriptive." Malik agreed. "I take it that means you're coming over?"  
"Are you baking a cake?"  
"Chocolate sponge with white chocolate icing."  
"Give me twenty minutes." Altair was already imagining that cake. The two exchanged good byes just as Desmond returned with the food.

* * *

Altair pulled up outside the Al-Sayf House, parking on the curb. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, got out of the car, locked it up and jogged up the cobble stone walk way. He hit the button for the mic. A few seconds later a fuzzy 'come in, it's unlocked.' sounded from the white box. Altair pushed down the door handle and let himself in. He closed the door and wiped his feet, like Mrs. Al-Sayf had so many times before told him to. He went to go into the sitting room, pushing the handle down and walking into the door. He rubbed his face, glaring at the locked door.

Kadar was defiantly in the sitting room.

A scramble of feet sounded inside the room and a click of keys turning soon after it. Kadar stood in the archway, smiling awkwardly up at the elder.  
"Sorry. Habit." He half giggled, playing with the unsewn hem of an old grey shirt with "The Beatles" on the front.  
Altair waved it off, saying it was fine. He walked into the sitting room and sat in a leather armchair. A matching leather three seater where right angled to the left of him and the TV mounted on the wall above the fire place to the right of him. A love seat was parallel to him and a cheap glass coffee table sat in the middle. MTV Rocks was on the TV and the fireplace was currently being used as a bin. Altair eyed Kadar up and down. It looked like all the kid was wearing was that shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He ploped down on the couch, texting wildly on his Samsung phone. 'he take 'going against the mainstream' to the extreme' Altair thought, chuckling. Kadar's eyes darted over to Altair then back to the phone.

"Where's your brother?" Altair spoke up.  
"Out" Kadar replied monotonously. Unlike his brother, he managed to sound cute while monotonous. "Had to get pictures of his cake developed. He's walking so he'll be a while." Kadar slipped the touch screen over the keypad of his phone, slipping it onto the coffee table. "Want some cake?"  
"Well, uh, if your having some, I suppose." Altair was simply being polite, he really wanted to sink his teeth into Malik's cake. It was always so delicious. He felt like he was cheating on food whenever he ate it.

Kadar hopped off the couch and left to the kitchen. Altair's phone went off, a text from Desmond.

'can u get milk on ur way hom tnks' ~ D  
'use some proper grammer and I'll think about it' ~ A  
'I ned my credit 4 tings plz get milk' ~ D  
'I can't understand your horrible spelling.' ~A  
'WE NED MILK 4 SERAL & T PLZ GET MILK OR G-PA WIL GET MAD PLZ'~ D  
'what?!' ~ A  
'Can you please get milk for cereal and tea or Grandpa will be mad. Please.' ~ D  
'okay, I'll get milk. That wasn't o hard, was it? :P' ~ A  
'fuq u' ~ D

Altair laughed at the childishness of Desmond.  
"What's so funny?" Kadar asked, coming back in with two pieces of cake. He passed Altair his plate.  
"Just Desmond being Desmond." Altair said, taking the cake. He picked up the fork on the plate and toke a piece. Kadar placed his on the glass table and left the room again. He soon returned with a can of spray cream. He sat back down and smothered the cake in the cream. Picking up the plate and taking a large bit of the cake into his mouth the the fork, Altair couldn't help but stare a little, eating his own cake.

The younger moaned slightly in delight at the desert, a small bit of cream was at the side of his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked it up. He continued to eat his cake. Altair was somewhat jealous of that fork.

Kadar noticed Altair's stares and smiled at him.  
"Did you want some cream?" he asked, chirpy as usual. Altair was dragged from his daze. He swallowed the lump of cake in his mouth.  
"No thanks. I don't like cream." he replied. Kadar scooched down the couch, closer to Altair.  
"When did you try it?" Kadar asked, innocent eyes rich with curiosity.  
"When I was younger. About nine." Altair explained, looking away from Kadar and back at the cake.  
"Well, you might like it now." Kadar said. Altair shrugged.  
He looked back up as Kadar sat in his lap, legs dangling over the arm of the chair. The sudden close presence made Altair blush a little. Kadar spayed a little bit of cream on Altair's plate and dropped the can somewhere on the floor. He scoped some of the cake and cream on Altair's fork.

"Open up." he purred, pulling Altair's mouth open ever so gently with his thumb. Altair let the younger feed the cake to him, never breaking eye contact with those beautiful blue orbs. He chewed the food slightly then swallowed down. "See, not that bad."  
"I guess." Altair replied, not really knowing what he was saying. Kadar smirked, eyes half lidded.  
"Open up." he whispered, taking the cake from Altair and placing it on the coffee table.

Altair opened his mouth slightly. Kadar met Altair's lips with his, slipping his tongue in. Altair's eyes almost automatically closed and and he started to kiss back. The Wire by Haim played in the background while the two fought for dominence. Altair placed one hand at the back of Kadar's head and the other on his far hip, keeping him on his lap. The younger drapped his arms around the other, fingers entwinging at the back of his neck.

The two made out with heat and dry lust with each kiss. Altair kissed down the boys neck and to his exposed collar-bone. He bit down slightly, making the other yelp from the sudden pain. He clashed their lips back together before he couldn't complain.

Kadar zipped down the older's hoodie and fisted the shirt. Altair pulled the hand away from his shirt, earning a groan from the other which broke into a gasp as Altair's hand slid down the slender figure to his rear, giving one of the cheeks a firm squeeze.

A creak signalled Malik's return. Kadar jumped off a rather dazed looking Altair and picked up his empty plate and darted into the kitchen, walking past his older brother and only muttering a hello.

Malik walked in, leaving a paper bag the held what he had gone out for on the couch that Kadar once occupied.  
"Do you wanna come up and get those notes?" Malik pointed up, meaning his bedroom.

"Sure, sounds good." Altair stood up. Luckily, his friend hadn't got excited during his experience with Kadar. Malik led the way upstairs.  
Malik held the door open for Altair, kicking it closed when they both entered. Altair turned around just in time to be pushed down by the one armed man. Altair propped himself onto his elbows as Malik straddled him. Malik forcefully kissed him. Altair smirked into the kiss, his hands roaming down to the other's pants.

* * *

Altair rubbed his eyes, stumbling out of his car and up the drive to the front door. He slipped the key in and fell in the door, holding onto the handle to stop himself from hitting the floor. Altair closed the door and stared at himself in the hallway mirror for a moment.

Black eye, bitten and slightly bloody bottom lip, hair a holy mess. All Malik's work. Altair smirked to himself, and that was only his face. He noticed loud music pounding from Desmond's room. No one in the house minded loud music. Someone was always playing it, and if it wasn't them, it was someone in the street. Except it was the mix CD that Altair had done up for himself and didn't even let Malik KNOW about. He was pissed.

'That piece of shit was in my room!' Altair mentally cursed, running up the stairs to the tune of Jesse's Girl. He flung the door open, instintly regretting it.

Before him was none other then his cousins Desmond and Ezio, shirtless, on Desmond's bed with Ezio undoing the other's pants and Desmond hands cuffed to the head of the bed. Altair got the full side view. Desmond's face was full red and wide-eyed with embarrassment while Ezio simply stared at the wide eyed Altair who's mouth was gaping like a fish.

It was like that for a few moments. Just an embarrassed Desmond, shocked Altair and slowly but surely getting pissed Ezio.  
"Do you mind, we're busy." Ezio commented. Desmond gave him a death glare but Ezio was looking at Altair and he couldn't pull it off since he looked like a tomato.

"B-Busy!?" Altair snapped. "You're my cousins!"  
"Si, but Dezmund is not MY cousin." Ezio stated matter a factly.  
"I don't give a shit!" Altair continued to yell. "You're both related to me so stop this!" Ezio sighed and shook his head.  
"It's going to happen if you like it or not, Altair." he stated. Desmond was just lying there, staring at nothing and letting his mind entertain him. "Either you get out or you stand and watch."  
"You. Wouldn't." Altair glared down at the Italian. Ezio smirked at him and returned his attention to Desmond.

He got Desmond's attention with a lustful kiss. Desmond moaned slightly. Ezio kissed down the other's chest and abdomin, pulling off his jeans as he went down. Desmond gasped and arched his back in a moan as Ezio toke his 'manhood' into his mouth.

Altair had seen enough and slammed the door shut. Cheeks a fiery red.  
"Don't stop just cause he's gone!" Desmond yelled. Oh god, now Altair would have the image of Ezio sucking off Desmond all night. Altair glared through the door.  
"That bastard." he cursed under his breath.


End file.
